The Lost Princess
by Marzipain
Summary: Saya is thrown into the world of Thedas, without even knowing... What happens when she crosses paths with the warden and has to save Ferelden from the blight, all while making friends and enemies in this unknown world... But that's not all. What happens when she discovers that she has a special connection to a certain someone? A Alistair/F! Warden (Cousland) fanfic
1. The Princess Has Arrived

So this is what i've decided to write... i would really appreciate if you left a review, to let me know if i should continue... and yeah :3

* * *

><p>AN i decided to use the female human noble for this story and my OC so i hope that it doesn't bother anyone :D

* * *

><p>Saya was never one to cry and was always joyful and happy all the time... that's what her name meant joy. But she couldn't keep back the tears that welled up in her eyes at this moment. The sadness was so overwhelming and she just couldn't handle it...<p>

It was the middle of the night and she stood against a wall trying to cover up and take shelter from the rain. She couldn't believe that the one she cared for, the most had thrown her out into the cold and rainy night. She questioned herself if she had done anything wrong to deserve this, but she came up with nothing.

It was only now that she decided that she had to keep going. _Where do i go? It's too dark to see! _She picked up her pace and started to head towards a random direction. She made a sharp turn right into what she thought was an alleyway. She noticed a wall in front of her and she stop before she could make contact with it.

She heard a voice shout from behind her, but she couldn't make out what it was saying, due to the rain and thunder being louder than it.

She wanted to turn around, but suddenly an overwhelming pain came over her, and Saya fell unconscious on the ground.

She slowly started to open her eyes, there was a loud ringing sound in her head and she was soaken wet, from the rain which hadn't stopped. Looking closer Saya saw people running and trying to find shelter. She saw a glimmer of hope, so she got up, not caring about her surroundings and ran towards the closest person to her.

But she wasn't exactly the fastest or at least not faster than the people. So by the time she reached the place where she saw the figures they were already gone, and Saya was left once again in the cold rain. She saw an alley with a make-shift roof above it, out of the corner of her eye and decided to at least rest for a bit there...

She sat down and hugged her knees to her chest and started to weep slightly. _What did i do mama? Why did you throw me out!? _She thought to herself and her crying intensified.

Suddenly she felt someone grab her shoulder and she didn't even look who it was, she knew that the figure wanted to hurt her and that was enough for her.

She scrambled out of the persons grip, but with that she also fell to the ground and hit her head on some boards, but it wasn't enough to knock her out, but it did hurt like hell.

The figure was startled by her actions and gently reached a hand towards Saya.

Saya's P.O.V

I held my head in my hand and tried to stay conscious, I noticed the figure reaching a hand towards me, and I also got to get a good look at the person. It looked like the figure was female and she was wearing what looked like a robe and she had red hair, which were all wet from the rain.

"Don't worry I'm not here to hurt you" The woman spoke. She had a really obvious French accent,.

I looked at her and said "C-can you h-help me?" I was shivering from the cold and it made me stutter

"Oh, you poor thing… of course I'll help" She said.

She helped me up on my feet and smiled slightly at me. She turned and walked in front of me and beckoned me to follow. I quickly caught up to her and the both of us made our way to shelter through the rain.

Well anyways, let me Know what you think of it… And I'm REALLY sorry for this chapter being so short, I promise the other ones will be long :D So yeah see you next time :3


	2. The Calm After The Storm

Okay here's another one... Mind dropping a review my way? i would really appreciate to see what you think of this :3

* * *

><p>The two women trudged through the raging storm, trying not to whine about their soaked feet.<p>

Yes, indeed Saya could tell that the weather affected the mysterious woman the same way as her-horribly.

But to their luck they finally got to their destination and approached the large double door that lead to a large building, which Saya never saw near her home… Or anywhere, for that matter. That made her question if she was still in her town, but she decided that, that matter can wait, she didn't really want to go back home, since her 'mom' threw her out anyway.

The woman threw back her hood, revealing her beautiful, red hair, and knocked on the large doors, while Saya waited patiently, trying not to shiver too much.

After a moment the doors slightly opened, and the gap let a warm breeze from inside, making Saya feel very satisfied from the warmth.

"Sister Leliana!? Where have you been all this time?" A woman's voice spoke from inside. Saya immediately looked at the red-head.

"I was just enjoying a nice stroll, your reverence" Leliana stated sarcastically.

"In the rain?... Very well that is not my business …" The woman trailed off. And finally her gaze was set upon the shivering girl, who was almost hiding behind Leliana.

"And who might this be?" She asked with a slight smile on her face.

"Oh, I found her in an alley, alone and defenseless, so I felt the need to bring her here at least until she gets warm" Leliana looked down at the little girl, behind her."I couldn't let a child freeze in the cold rain" she said with a smile.

"Of course she can stay here, everyone is welcome in the chantry, but I do recommend buying a room in the inn, if the girl doesn't know where her parents are, the chantry is packed as it is" the woman said cheerily. Saya was thrown back by what the woman said. _Chantry!?_ She thought. _What is a chantry, I've never heard of one!_

Leliana noticed the shocked look on Saya's face "Is something wrong?" The red-head turned to the girl and crouch down so that both of them were at eye level. Saya shook her head while shivering furiously. "Oh, we'd better get you inside, before you turn into thin ice" And with that Leliana took Saya's icy hand and led her inside the chantry.

* * *

><p>~Inside the chantry~ (obviously)<p>

Leliana quickly led Saya to a place where she could sit and ran off to fetch some blankets.

Saya observed her surroundings, and noticed quite a few odd things, or… more like a lot of odd things. First off, she noticed that everything looked a lot like a church, except it was really messy, the benches were all gone and there were all sorts of stuff lying on the ground like papers, books and such. The other thing she noticed is that the place was crowded, and half of the people there were either wearing robes or were equipped from head to toe with metal armor. That surprised her a bit since, this was not a sight that you would see in a normal church, or so Saya thought.

Finally Leliana returned with the blankets and wrapped Saya up like a present. It made it a bit difficult for Saya to move, but at least she was warm.

* * *

><p>Saya's P.O.V<p>

I shifted in my seat, in an attempt to make myself more comfortable, but that was hard to accomplish since I couldn't really move very freely.

"I'll go fetch you something to eat" Leliana suddenly said in a cheery tone. I can't believe how nice she is. You couldn't find anyone this nice in our neighborhood even if you tried. I don't think I could ever repay her.

She returned with some bread and a cup of tea and handed them to me. As I looked at the bread, just then I realized how hungry I really was, so I stuffed the bread in my face and ate it, it was still warm and soft.

"So, may I ask your name, dear" Leliana suddenly directed a question at me.

I swallowed the bread and happily said "I'm Saya" Leliana giggled slightly as I finished the last piece of bread.

"That is a pretty name. And as you probably overheard, my name is Leliana, I'm a lay sister, here in the chantry" I didn't understand what a lay sister is, but I pretended to understand her and nodded.

Some people were passing by us and they were looking at me like a was not of this world (ooh yes I just did that)

We sat in silence for a moment until Leliana asked the question that I feared the most.

"So where do you come from Saya, I don't recall seeing you in the village before?" I tried to hide the shocked look on my face, and succeeded, as expected. I developed a sort of skill where I can hide my emotions very well, but I can't really use that skill whenever I want, it sort of comes in action whenever IT pleases. I contemplated on what I should answer for a moment, but I decided to tell her the truth, since I trusted her and didn't want to lie.

"Well…" I started "I don't come from this village, I come from a little town called Queenstown" Leliana looked at me as if I was crazy

"Well I've never heard of such a town. Where is it exactly?" She asked me

"Well It's in New Zealand" I stated, but Leliana looked even more confused than before

"New Zea…land?" She pronounced "I've never heard of such a place in Thedas" I sighed in frustration. _I guess it is n-… Wait… THEDAS!? _Saya panicked in her mind. _Where is Thedas!?_

Leliana probably noticed my silence and the confused look on my face, because after a moment she asked "It seems YOU don't even know where you are, yes?" I nodded in response. She looked down and then smiled at me "Well, I won't bother you about it, maybe you will remember later… I will ask more questions tomorrow In the meantime we need to get some rest, it looks like you need it" She said while getting up from her seat and motioning me to get up as well.

"Where are we going?" I asked curiously.

She laughed a bit "Well, as the revered mother suggested we need to go sleep in the inn, at least for this night"

"Oh, yeah"

I left all the blankets and the empty cup on the chair I was sitting on and followed Leliana to the exit.

"You should probably wear this, it isn't raining anymore, but it is still cold" Leliana turned to me and gave me a sort of leather coat with fur on the collar. My face lit up with joy as I put on the coat. Surprisingly it fit well enough. "Are you ready to go?" The red-head questioned me with a smile on her face. I nodded and both of us made our way out of this so called chantry.

Third Person P.O.V

The sky was clear, but still dark. Leliana was holding Saya's hand and lead her towards a building which wasn't far from the chantry. Now that the storm clouds have gone, Saya could see things more clearly. She could now make out the multiple wooden buildings in the distance and a few lights shining through the windows, but the main light source was the moon. It illuminated their way and made everything look so beautiful. Saya couldn't help, but stare at the moon.

"So, do you know where your parents might be?" Leliana's voice suddenly snapped Saya out of her little moon-staring faze.

"No, all I remember is my mama yelling at me and throwing me out, but this is not the place where I live, so she is very far away"

They stopped right in front of the inn and Leliana crouched down to Saya's height and gave her a big hug. "Oh, I must've been terrible for you… But don't worry I will take care of you as best I can" Leliana said while still embracing the little girl. Saya couldn't help but get teary-eyed out of joy. She really liked Leliana from the start and Leliana took a liking to the girl as well.

"Alright then we should get some rest, I have rented a room here. There are two beds, so you can stay with me the night" Leliana stated as Saya nodded.

They entered the inn which seemed like it had gone through hell; there were a couple of men lying on the floor unconscious and a few drunks were laughing at the sight. Some tabled were flipped over and there were glass shard scattered all around the floor. Blood stained a couple of walls. The innkeeper seemed to nog give a damn about.

Leliana grabbed Saya's hand and led her along the wall of the bar, not wanting to draw attention.

But suddenly she felt a tight grip in her wrist and saw a fat burly man gripping her wrist "Ah, sister Leliana… what a surprise to see you here" Leliana looked at him calmly. The man's attitude made Saya furious and she felt something stirring inside her… something she never felt before.

"It shouldn't be a surprise, I have stayed here for quite a while… Now if you will excuse us kind sir we will be heading to our room" Leliana said nonchalantly and yanked her hand out of the man's grip and continued to lead Saya to their room.

Saya was still angry at the man's attitude, but whatever had stirred inside her had calmed down a tad bit.

Leliana unlocked the door and entered the room, closing the door as Saya entered as well. The room was rather small, but that didn't bother them, there WERE two beds on the opposite sides of the room and an arm-chair with a table and a book-shelf beside it. "You can choose which bed you want to sleep in" Leliana informed Saya she went towards the table and retrieved a small pack from under it. Saya walked towards the bed on the right side of the room and sat on it. She bounced up and down on it, with a happy smile on her face. Leliana turned to Saya and looked at her with an amused expression. "I'm guessing you pick that one?" She questioned Saya with a giggle. The girl nodded frantically still bouncing up and down.

Leliana went to sit on her bed and looked at Saya, who had finally stopped her bouncing. "May I ask you something?" The red-head questioned.

"Of course!" Saya immediately answered.

Leliana nodded and continued "How old are you?"

Saya looked at her with a bit of shock in her face, she looked down and after a moment decided to talk "Well, I'm almost fourteen, believe it or not… My birthday is just next week"

Leliana laughed for a moment "Oh, that's adorable… You are fourteen, but act like a child" Saya didn't feel offended, she must admit she did tend to act like a child most of the time.

"Well, we should go to sleep; we have a busy day tomorrow"

And the both of them undressed and headed off to deep sleep. Saya didn't drift off for a long time_. I wonder if this is actually reality_ she thought to herself as she laid in the bed, looking up at the ceiling. _I wonder what this new world holds, if it is real. _And with that Saya felt her eye-lids beginning to feel heavy and she drifted off into sleep.

* * *

><p>Well here you go... I hope you like how it is going so far. Mind dropping a review my way? I would really appreciate your opinion on this :) Alright, Next chapter Saya and Leliana meet the dream team! :D<p> 


	3. Visions And Greater Things

~The next day~

The sun was shining through the only window of the room. The village was now bustling with life, quite a change from last night.

Leliana quietly opened the door to the room, since she was awake and Saya needed to wake up as well. She entered the room and walked towards the sleeping girl. She sat on the edge of the bed and shook Saya gently. She fluttered her eye-lids, then closing her eyes from the light.

"Wake up sleepy head" Leliana said cheerily and got up from the bed. "It's time to wake up! Come to the chantry when you're done dressing up, i will wait for you there" She said one last time before walking out of the room. Saya was now left in the silence of the room, only talking and the chirping of birds could be heard from outside. She looked around the room as if she didn't know where she was, but then she remembered the events of last night. She sat on the bed and dangled her legs over the edge. _So I guess this is_ _real_ she thought to herself. She gave out a long sigh, got up from the bed and looked out of the window. _Well if there is no way back home, I guess I have to learn about this new world_ she thought and smiled to herself.

She looked over to her clothes and only then realized what she was wearing last night. It was a long-sleeved, black shirt and a blue hoodie along with black jeans. Only problem now was that they were all dirty and still wet. But she put them on anyway. The grime and water on the clothes made Saya feel like shit and she started to shiver from the coldness. She then remembered the coat that Leliana gave her; it was lying on the same chair. So she put that on as well, to not get a few weird looks when she's outside. There was a mirror in the room that she hadn't noticed earlier. She looked at herself through it. Her hair was a mess and she had bags under her eyes. She sighed once again at the sight and put on the hood that the leather coat had and walked out of the room.

She exited the inn and walked outside. From the looks of things it was early morning and the people in the village were all awake. Ignoring everyone; Saya started to make her way to the chantry.

After a moment she was approaching the large door of the building. There was a man standing the equipped with armor. Saya got a bit tense, but didn't stop walking.

"Good morning, young lady" Suddenly the man spoke. Saya nodded and the man continued "May I ask, what business you have in the chantry?"

Saya looked at him and spoke "I'm here to meet sister Leliana… She's waiting for me inside" The man nodded and stepped out of the way, and Saya entered inside.

Leliana stood near the altar as Saya approached her. The chantry was full of people, like last night only worse. Some people looked like they were panicking

"Oh you're here" Leliana said excitedly.

"What's going on; the people seem scared of something?" Saya asked curiously.

Leliana looked down and her expression seemed to darken as she talked "The revered mother told everyone not long ago, that we need to evacuate the village"

Saya looked puzzled "But why?"

"Word came, that there are darkspawn heading towards Lothering… they are going to be here by dusk" Leliana continued, she looked sad.

"What are darkspawn?" Once again Saya questioned.

"They are horrible creatures, consumed by evil and taint" Leliana started "I'm surprised you haven't heard of them, what with the battle in Ostagar that happened last night, everyone's been talking about it" She finished

"Well, the thing is that I don't really know ANYTHING about this 'world', because I think I've been somehow transported from…" Saya talked and suddenly stopped when she saw Leliana looking shocked at her "What?" Saya asked. Leliana took Saya's hand and quickly went outside where it was a bit quieter.

Leliana looked around and then spoke "I've been having these visions for the past week. It was very confusing, but what you said about transporting from your world, it… all makes sense now. I don't know how to explain it, but I've come up with an explanation… One of my visions showed a courageous girl, that's not of this world standing in battle that would save Thedas from a dark future; she uses magic that the ages have not seen in a very long time…" Saya looked very confused and she couldn't process the information. _Well it's probably not me, I can't even use any kind of magic, from what I hear a lot of people in this world can, yeah that's right_ Saya thought to herself.

"What do the other visions say?" She asked

"Well… the vision shows me standing on a cliff, and I see darkness envelop the world around me. It consumes the cliff and I fall into deep darkness" Leliana explained "I think these are signs from the maker… that we are going to be part of something greater"

"We?" Saya asked abruptly.

"Of course. That was you in my vision I saw, and you certainly don't belong in this world" Leliana said with a smile, while Saya didn't share the same emotions. But she didn't want to start arguing so she nodded.

"Well, anyway we shouldn't dwell on that, we have to get you cleaned up, and get you new clothes" The red-head said. She seemed really excited about this "We are going to wash your hair, go shopping, oh, this is going to be so much fun!" She said, grabbed Saya's arm and they both ran off.

* * *

><p>~Time skip~ brought to you by Alistair's cooking, maker save us all. (Plz suggest time skip ideas like this one, I'm sure I'll use them and credit you, cuz I don't have any other ideas than this one :3 thank you)<p>

* * *

><p>The day went by and Saya had already gotten her hair cleaned by Leliana, she now had her hood down revealing her long, caramel colored hair (like Alistair). Saya had never felt so clean even when she was home. She had even forgotten that she had side-swept bangs, since her 'mom' use to clip them on top Saya's head, so that they wouldn't be a bother.<p>

Leliana now led her to a shop where they sold battle ready armor (those three words spell out B.R.A lol) There was quite a variety of armor to choose from

"Well since my vision showed you using magic, you should get something relatively light so you can move around the battle field freely, but also something that can give you enough armor" Leliana reminded. Saya immediately noticed a piece that looked marvelous. It was mounted on an armor stand (Go to my profile and look under "Story stuff" if you want to see what the armor looked like) It looked like it had everything Saya wanted in her armor, so Saya approached the armor stand and stared at the piece. "I'm guessing you like this one?" Leliana asked her with a smile. Saya nodded. "How much does this one cost?" She asked the man behind the counter. He looked quite old, about 50.

"Five sovereigns"_ Oh good they don't even use the currency normal people use. _Saya thought to herself. Leliana nodded and approached the counter. She gave the money to the man and he dismantled the armor from the sand and folded it cleanly, then put it in a leather bag and gave it to Leliana. Both of them made their way outside.

"We should go back to the inn so you can change" Leliana finally suggested

"Yeah, i really want to try it on" Saya spoke happily. And they walked to their room in the inn.

* * *

><p>~Time skip~ brought to you by the hermit in the Brecilian forest (oh look another one)<p>

* * *

><p>Just as Leliana suspected the armor had been enchanted by a special rune, that made the armor fit the body of the wearer. So the armor fit Saya perfectly. The girl looked in the mirror and admired her new look. Her outfit really complimented her curves and made every one of them stand out.<p>

"I love it!" Saya said, ran up to Leliana and hugged her.

"Well, i'm happy to help, it will give you enough protection against danger and it will give your powers benefits, since this armor is ment for mages" Leliana explained and broke the hug "Now, i have to take care of some business in the chantry, so you can stay here or explore the village more" She spoke and made her way to the door. She was almost out of the room, but suddenly remembered something "Oh, i almost forgot i got you a pack, so you can carry items easily... It's under your bed" She said cheerily and walked out.

Saya's face lit up and she immediately got on the ground and took the pack from under her bed. It was a quite simple pack made of leather, but that didn't bother her. She put it around her shoulder and was staring in the in the mirror once again. She couldn't believe how good she looked.

Suddenly she heard noises in the bar, of something falling over and crashing, and then followed by a scream. She could also hear a man shouting. Saya immediately ran out of the room and into the bar.

As she entered she saw Leliana on the ground and a table fallen over, it also looked like the scream came from one of the women that were in the bar. And the man who was shouting, seemed dangerous.

Saya felt angry once again and she could feel the same energy stirring inside her as last night. She couldn't hear anyone talking, she just heard ringing in her head. She saw Leliana talking to the shouting man. After a moment the ringing stopped and Saya heard three words from the man; that really ticked her off.

"Shut up, bitch" The man directed that sentence to Leliana. And Saya could feel tremendous energy at the end of her finger tips.

Saya jumped in front of Leliana with her eyes full of anger.

"Don't you talk to her like that!" Saya yelled

"Don't tell me what to do, you brat, unless you want to regret it" The girl clenched her fists. Her hands started glowing bright purple intensely. And suddenly the floor below the man disappeared and was replaced by an endless vortex. Hands started to reach out of the vortex and pull the man in. He screamed and screamed, but it was no use, a hand grabbed his face and that silenced him. The vortex closed and the man was nowhere to be seen.

It was just then that Saya noticed a group of people standing near the entrance, it looked like the woman who stood in front of the group was their leader. She had blond hair that was tied in a bun and she wore leather armor. She also had two swords on each side of her hip. The man standing on her right looked quite handsome he had the same hair color as Saya and was carrying a shield and sword on his back. The woman in the back seemed unamused by anything that was happening, she had black hair that were tied back and was wearing a robe that was... revealing too much. She was also carrying a staff on her back. The two in front were looking at Saya with a shocked expression on their faces as were the comrades of the man who had shouted all this time.

"W-w-what was that!?" On of the shouting man's comrades asked terrified.

"W-what is she?" The other men asked.

Saya looked over to the blond woman standing in the entrance. She nodded and stepped forward "Now then, go back where you came from and tell your leader that he will pay for what he did!" The woman ordered the remaining men. They seemed terrified. They were looking at the woman and then looked back at Saya whose hands still haven't stopped glowing. Then they ran out of the door and everyone in the bar went back to what they were doing.

Saya calmed down and helped Leliana back up who seemed to be smiling widely, which made Saya confused. The group approached the two of them and the blond woman was the one who started speaking "Well that was impressive, where did a little girl learn to do that?"

Saya shrugged and spoke "I don't know, i just got really angry and that happened"

"Then I'm guessing making you angry is not a good idea" The man behind the woman said. Saya smiled and nodded.

Leliana then stepped in "I was hoping it wouldn't have come to violence, but i understand why you were angry at the man"

"I think the outcome would've still been the same... Well let me introduce myself. I am Elissa Cousland the youngest daughter of teyrn Cousland of Highever and now a grey warden" The woman bowed slightly

"Well, that was an official introduction, anyway I'm Alistair... i am a grey warden as well" The man explained.

"Moriggan, introduce yourself, would you" Elissa turned to the woman behind her.

Morrigan sighed loudly "Fine" she exclaimed "I am Morrigan a witch of the wilds" Morrigan said as she stepped forward.

Leliana nodded and introduced herself "I am Leliana, a lay sister of the chantry" she bowed and continued "And this is Saya" she motioned to the girl. Saya smiled slightly and waved.

"Well aren't you just adorable" Elissa commented

"And deadly" Alistair added. Saya giggled at it.

"You are grey wardens! The one's who are marching against the blight?" Leliana asked the group.

Elissa nodded "Yes we are... although we are going to need a lot of help"

Leliana's face seemed to light up "That is why we are going to accompany you" she talked.

Elissa seemed to be surprised by the statement. "Well..." she started as she looked at Alistair "We ARE going to need all the help we can get... so you are welcome to join us on our quest" She finished with a smile.

Saya looked up at Leliana, and then eyed the group. Saya saw Alistair staring at her, and it made her uncomfortable. _Maybe he doesn't like me? _she asked herself and then looked the other way.

"Well we should get going, before dusk comes and the darkspawn overwhelm us all" Elissa suggested. Leliana nodded and the group exited the inn.

* * *

><p>Okay so... what do you think! Please leave reviews to let me know what you think and possibly what i should change.. I would really appreciate it :D Well anyway... Next chapter- Saya get closer to her new companions.<p> 


End file.
